


Egon-a-quad

by morganskye



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Alone in a hotel room, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, but not a lot of plot, four boys one girl, lab accident
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: There are four Egons and one Janine. This is smut. You know the drill.M/M is in chapter three which is skip-able if that's not your bag.Four chapters with updatesonce a week. I tried, but it's probably going to be once a month. Sorry!
Relationships: Janine Melnitz/Egon Spengler
Comments: 23
Kudos: 15





	1. Foreplay

The pops and crackles weren’t enough to get Janine’s attention. It was nothing new. However, Egon’s screaming had her running up the stairs as fast as her heels could carry her. 

“Dr. Spengler?!” 

She stopped short and stood in the lab door. The air was filled with blue and purple sparks while blueish smoke made it hard to see. 

“Egon?! Where are you??”

“H-here!”

Janine’s head flipped back and forth. It seemed like his voice was coming from two different places. 

“Where? Keep talking!”

“Over here!”

“I’m here!”

“...what??”

Thankfully Ray came in, drawn by the yelling, and hit the emergency exhaust fans as well as the breakers. The smoke was drawn out quickly and the sparks stopped. 

“Iggy? What happened?”

“It seems my electrical work isn’t what it used to be,” Egon said, which was fine except on the other side of the room…

“I believe there was a fault in the wiring I purchased.”

The two men stopped talking and stared at each other. They were identical in every way, from clothing to expressions. 

“Hmm…” Egon 1 said, adjusting his glasses. 

“Interesting,” Egon 2 commented, pulling out his PKE meter to take readings. 

“This is new,” Ray said cautiously. 

“Um...Egon?” Janine asked them both. They turned in unison, making her take a hesitant step back. There was something unnerving about having two intense gazes on her. She felt her heart thump hard in her chest.

“Yes Ms. Melnitz?” they asked, their voices blending. 

Before she could answer (not that she could form words right now), Ray stepped in and started asking his friend a long list of questions about what he was working on and how it could possibly end up with him being duplicated. As they talked, Janine looked back and forth between the two Egons. Without warning, her mind immediately pictured herself being sandwiched in between them, their tall, lean bodies pressing in against her. 

Janine shook her head as if to throw the image out of her mind. It didn’t work, so she made a lame excuse to get out of the room. 

Safely downstairs, she went back to work, however her mind kept wandering to the man... _ men _ upstairs. One Egon was distracting enough, but two?

_ Give it up Melnitz. One more Egon won’t change the fact he’s not into you. _

“Hey Janine?” Ray called down the fire pole.

“Yeah?”

“You might want to turn off your computer in case we blow a fuse.”

She sighed and saved her work. It was a good thing too because Ray did indeed trip the breakers. The entire firehouse plunged into darkness. Janine heard a few curses from upstairs and risked seeing what happened. Grabbing a flashlight, she headed upstairs. 

“Ray? Egon? You guys ok?”

Her blood went cold when she heard FOUR Egons respond. 

“Fuck…” she whispered. 

An hour later the power was back on, the smoke cleared, and the mess in the lab cleaned up. Having extra hands really did make light work. Despite the smoke and debris, the Egons were all spotless, and still wearing identical clothes. It was as if whatever had duplicated them did it for every stitch of their garments. 

“So what do we do now?” she asked, wishing she’d called out sick. Having four Egons was just too much for her to handle. 

“Well...I dunno,” Ray shrugged.

“You don’t  _ know _ ??” she hissed. 

He held up in hands in defense. “I’ll work on it!”

“We’ll help,” all the Egons said at once.

“Uh no offense, but I think we need to keep you away from the lab. Less chance of having more accidents.”

“Our minds would be useful.”

“The problem would be resolved faster.”

“Think of all we could accomplish.”

Ray looked at the last one, expecting another comment, but the fourth Egon was looking at Janine with interest. She was pointedly ignoring him. 

“Uh...Egon?”

“Yes?” the other three chimed. 

“Not you! Number Four!”

He reluctantly turned away from Janine. “Yes?”

“Is everything ok?”

“Fine. Ms. Melnitz?”

“Ah, yes?”

She turned and was locked in place by his intense gaze. 

“Would you like to go out for dinner sometime?”

Janine gaped like a fish. “Wh-what?”

Number Four took her hand and kissed her knuckles. “I’d like to take you out to dinner.”

“...ok?”

It wasn’t a real answer, but it was good enough for Number Four. He smirked and gave her hand one more kiss before letting it go.

“Um, ok well I think, in the meantime, we need to get the four of you somewhere else. Janine? Is there enough room-”

“NO.”

Ray coughed awkwardly. “Ok...how about we rent a hotel room…”

“I don’t like sharing a bed.”

The other three Egons nodded in agreement. 

“Alright, we’ll rent two rooms, but you have to promise to stay there until I figure out how to fix this, ok?”

“Agreed.” 

Ray gave Janine a sheepish look. She sighed.

“Fine, I’ll find a hotel with adjoining rooms.”

“Thanks, but...well I was hoping…”

She closed her eyes and willed her headache away. 

“You want me to babysit, don’t you?” He gave her puppy dog eyes. “...I get double overtime and three paid vacation days.”

“Deal!”

Janine ignored Number Four and went downstairs to make some calls. It was going to be a long day…

In the long run it was easier to buy new clothes for the Egons than try and pack up what was in his apartment. Apparently Egon Prime wasn’t a slave to fashion (surprise surprise) so all of his clothes looked alike, which wouldn’t help keeping them identified. While Ray was getting the guys over to the hotel, she ran to a local store to get shirts in different colors. The whole time she shopped, she did her best not to think about being in a hotel room with four identical clones of the man she had complicated feelings for. Matters weren’t helped by Number Four. For some reason that one was as amorous as she wished the real one was. 

_ “No point in thinking about it now”  _ she sighed. 

She was loaded down with bags when she finally got to the hotel. As soon as she opened the door the supplies were plucked from her tired arms. 

“Allow me.”

“I’ll take that.”

“Thank you for doing the shopping.”

“Oh...yeah…” she said, still a little taken aback by the whole thing. It wasn’t that Egon had never been grateful for her help, but his comments were always short and to the point. With four of them, she was getting whole sentences. Perhaps...dare she think it? A whole conversation?

“Were you able to find everything Janine?” Ray asked. 

“Yeah, pretty much. They didn’t have any Thing 3 and Thing 4 shirts though,” she joked. 

It took Ray a moment. “Oh! Cat in the Hat. Got it.”

She shook her head and looked over the room as the Egons unpacked the goodies. It was a double suite with two bedrooms, a living room, and kitchen. Four beds. She frowned. 

“Ray? Where am I supposed to sleep?”

He looked confused for a moment, then blushed red. 

“I’m so sorry! I didn’t think about it.”

She waved him off. “No it’s my fault. I’m the one who booked the place. I’ll just sleep on the sofa. It looks comfortable enough.”

Immediately Number Four offered her his bed. 

“Thank you, but I’ll be fine. Besides, I’ll have privacy out here.”

“I don’t mind. Honestly.”

She smiled a bit, surprised and pleased. Egon wasn’t usually so considerate. 

“Thanks but it’s fine. I might steal a pillow from you?”

He gave her a small nod and went back to helping with the bags. Ray looked from Number Four to Janine and back. 

“...huh. Ok well I’m off. I’ll call if I figure anything out.”

“How long do you think we’ll be here?” she asked.

“Dunno. Long as it takes I guess. Bye!” he called cheerily as he shut the door. 

Janine growled, catching the attention of Number Two. 

“Twinkie?” he asked, holding out a pack. She grabbed it and gobbled it down, still hissing curse words. 

Things were fine for the rest of the day. Janine really didn’t have to do much. The Egons kept themselves occupied with reading, researching, or having long conversations about things that flew right over her head. 

_ “Mental masturbation,” _ she chuckled to herself. 

“What’s so amusing?”

Number Four was standing in front of her. 

“Oh! Nothing.”

He smirked, making her heart stutter. 

“Nothing hmm?”

She went a little pink. “I was just thinking that all of you talking to each other is like mental masturbation.”

His smirk turned into a leer. “Oh really?”

Janine blushed hard as an image of Egon stroking himself popped in her head. _Eyes closed, head back as he ran his calloused hand up and down his shaft._ As if he could see it, he sat down next to her. In fact he was so close their thighs were touching. She had no words when he turned slightly to her. 

“I meant it when I said I wanted to take you on a date.”

“R-really?

“Mhmm.”

His arm came around her. On instinct she leaned into him and took a good sniff. Her eyes closed. 

_ “Damn he smells good. Coffee and ink.” _

That’s when she felt his nose graze her head. She heard him take in a deep breath. 

“Mmm, roses...lilac...orange zest. You smell good enough to eat.”

Janine bit her lip and looked up at him. His leer had softened into something tender. That’s when he kissed her. 


	2. Round One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologizes for how long it's taking me to write this. My muse is fickle, especially when it comes to sex scenes. I know the chapter is short but hopefully it's satisfying.

Janine’s eyes widened as Number Four kissed her. It was soft and warm and so  _ lovely _ . He tasted like cream filling mixed with pretzels and she had a craving for both salty and sweet. Getting up her nerve, she touched his face. Her fingers gently traced his jawline on both sides, earning her an appreciative moan. Emboldened, she draped a leg over his, making her skirt hike up so his eager hand could stroke her thigh. His nails tickled her skin as his hand crept up. 

“Ooh Egon,” she purred when he let her come up for air. 

Her voice seemed to snap him out of his lust because he gently pushed her away.

“I…I can’t do this.”

“What’s wrong?” She was confused and hurt. What changed in two seconds?

“I need to concentrate on solving the clone issue.” He stroked her cheek, making her shiver. “After that? I’m taking you out.”

The way he said it gave her visions of so much more than a shared plate of spaghetti and meatballs. 

“Promise?”

“Promise. I need to get to work, but I think, if you’re interested that is, the other gentlemen would like some of your attention.”

Janine glanced over. The other three Egons were looking at her like she was the last Twinkie on the shelf, desperate and hungry. She blushed hard, her heart drumming. One Egon was something, but  _ three _ ?

“...will you still respect me in the morning?” she smirked. 

All four swore they would. 

“Well...alright.”

Like wolves, the three Egons pounced. 

Janine couldn’t believe what was happening. Sure she’d seen some shit, but this was beyond all of that. She was sitting on the sofa with an Egon on either side. One was kissing her passionately as she teased his cock through his pants. The other was devouring her neck like it was candy and trying his damnedest to get her bra off. A third was between her legs, slowly peeling off her panties while leaving her silk stockings, shoes, and skirt in place. He gave her legs soft, open-mouthed kisses as he worked his way up. She moaned when he gave her core a lick with the flat of his tongue. Smirking, he did it again, adding a little twirl around her clit. Janine had to break the kiss in order to breathe. 

“Oh gods…” she panted. 

The Egon between her legs leered up at her before diving in. She gasped in surprise, then groaned. 

“That’s...amazing!” she cried. “Please don’t stop!”

The Egon to her right was breathing hard. Without realizing it, she’d reached into his pants to grab a hold of him. 

“Oh Janine!” he panted. 

The one on the left didn’t want to be left out, so he stood and stripped completely. Janine’s eyes widened as his dick bobbed in the air in front of her. She licked her lips and gave him a ‘come here big boy’ wink. He eagerly moved to her. With her free hand she stroked him from base to tip, pulling him a little closer so she didn’t have to lean forward. Egon’s eyes closed as her lips wrapped around him. 

“Janine,” he whispered. 

She gave the man her attention while her hand mechanically stroked Number Two’s dick. He growled and stood, stripping and presenting himself to her. Her mouth made a popping sound as she left Number One and moved to Number Two. She went back and forth like this, teasing and sucking the men until all she could hear were their moans. 

Number Four, who was sitting in one of the bedrooms, stroked himself as he listened to the group. His hand slowly moved up and down as he imagined himself between her thighs. 

Meanwhile, Number Three (who was right where #4 wanted to be) pulled her clit into his mouth with a gentle sucking motion. Her hips bucked as she let out a muffled cry. Egon3 smirked and repeated the motion over and over while gently sliding two fingers inside. When he hooked them to hit  _ just the right spot _ Janine imploded. The two men at her sides kissed and fondled her as she cried out in ecstasy, her hips grinding into Egon3’s face. 

“Yes! Yes!! Egon!!”

In the bedroom, Egon4 groaned softly as his body climaxed.  _ Janine… _

Egon1 and Egon2 were about to return to position when Janine suggested they move to a bedroom. As soon as she said this, one of them scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. She playfully struggled, earning a slap on the ass. 

“If that’s what I get, then I’m definitely not going to behave!” she sassed. 

That got her a slap on the other butt cheek. She giggled as she was tossed onto the bed. 

“Gee, it’s only a queen. Is there room enough for all of us?”

Janine had never felt so naughty. It was as if something about the situation was bringing out her inner succubus. She wanted to touch, taste, and  _ feel _ everything. The Egons were more than happy to oblige. Hands roamed her body like they were mapping out every curve and freckle. She didn’t try to figure out who was who anymore. It didn’t matter. Her world was only his eyes, his lips, his touch.

An Egon laid down on the bed and patted his hip encouragingly. Janine straddled him, teasing his hard cock with her hot core. He groaned, eyes closed and head pressing into the pillow as he resisted the urge to roll them over and fuck her senseless. 

“You don’t know what you do to me,” he whispered huskily.

Janine smirked. “I have a damn good idea.”

With a twist and a lift of her hips, he was inside her. They both moaned loudly from the connection. He felt as good as she had always dreamed he would. She bounced with abandon, making the bed springs squeak as she fucked him hard. 

“Egon...oh god Egon!”

“If someone asks if you’re a god…” one of the others joked before sucking on her neck. 

A hand reached around to play with her clit, teasing and torturing it until she begged for release. With a grin, the Egon torturing her bit her shoulder gently as his fingers made her world erupt. The one she was riding climaxed hard inside her, panting and twitching. 

“Janine! Yes!!”

Just when he came down from his physical high, strong arms lifted her up and off him. Janine squeaked as she was put on her hands and knees. A face pressed against her rear, making her squeak again as teeth nipped her ass cheek. 

“Egon!” she giggled. 

She knew the man was leering as he positioned himself behind her and thrust in hard. Janine mewled, her hips pushing back against him..or at least she tried to. He was so strong and hungry for her, he pushed her forward with every movement. She lowered her shoulders to the mattress and braced her hands against the headboard so she wouldn’t move so much as Egon drove himself home. 

“You feel amazing!” he panted, leaning forward to roughly grab her breast and nuzzle her neck. 

“You...too!!” she gasped. “Right...oooh right there!!”

Egon picked up speed. She heard him grunting like an animal just before he bit her shoulder. The mix of pleasure and pain took her over the edge. Egon was pulled over with her. Their cries of ecstasy made the other two Egons grin. The first one was still in a blissful post-orgasm high, leaving the second one to make his move. After his ‘brother’ removed himself from Janine in order to catch his breath, he scooped her up. She was carried to the second bed and laid down gently like a princess. She looked up into Egon’s eyes and smiled, ready to be ravished again. Instead he sweetly pushed her sweaty hair away from her face and forehead before kissing her cheeks and lips. 

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered as he pushed inside gently. 

Janine gasped in delight, her legs wrapping around his waist to draw him close. Egon slowly made love to her, rocking his hips in time to a song only they could hear. Each stroke was deep and emotional. It was so unlike the others her mind was spinning. Egon was treating her like she was the most precious of things. She kissed him as tears dampened the pillow. 

“Why are you crying?” he asked, wiping the tears away with a calloused thumb.

“Because I’ve dreamed of this for so long...and now you’re here...we’re here...together.”

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be...ever...you’re so wonderful.”

She knew he was just a duplicate. She knew it wouldn’t last forever. She knew she shouldn’t give in to reckless emotions. 

She knew she didn’t give a damn. 

Egon kissed her softly over and over while his hand snaked down between them to stroke her clit. Janine’s toes curled as her fourth orgasm of the night shook her. Never in her wildest dreams did she think this would happen. She had never felt so desired or sexy. 

“Yes!!”

It was so intense she fell asleep almost immediately after. Egon kissed her forehead, making her smile. 

“Sleep my goddess.”

She sighed and nodded, curling up on her side. He draped a blanket over her, then signaled the others to follow him out of the room to give her peace and quiet. 

Egon4 looked up as the men filed into the living room. 

“Done already?” he asked.

“She’s worn out,” one smiled. 

Egon4 nodded. “Good. She deserves it. Now, put on some clothing. We have work to do.”


End file.
